Battle of Ossus (Shadow War)
The Battle of Ossus was considered, by many, to be the pinnacle to the Shadow War. In a desperate attempt to remain ahead of his enemies, Darth Trayus launched a massive attack on the Jedi headquarters, attempting to sever the organization at its head and send its remnants scattering into disarray across the galaxy. The Battle Prelude After Cazzik Wyn learned of Darth Trayus's true identity being Cadden Blackthorne, he notified the Jedi Council and cautioned them that the next move would likely be a direct attack. With this information in hand, the Council set out to garner allies, knowing that the Jedi Order and its contingent of Antarian Rangers alone would not be enough to repel any type of full-fledged attack. They were able to garner the assistance of the New Republic, which enlisted a fleet to be delivered to Ossus. Initial Attack The initial offensive consisted simply of the Harbinger and six of its Imperial-class Star Destroyer Mark II escorts, which immediately took to forming a ship-shield grid around the massive star dreadnought. Darth Trayus was determined to sacrifice any of these ships, if necessary, if it meant getting the Harbinger in range of the Ossus Jedi Temple. The battle was soon joined by the New Republic's fleet, quickly shifting the balance of power to the defenders' favor. However, Trayus was expecting this level of resistance, and sprung his trap, relaying exact coordinates for the rest of his fleet to jump to and effectively divide the Republic's attention. At this point in the battle, both sides gained the upper hand in different times, thanks to Tyrian Margreve's Battle Meditation and Trayus's manipulation of the battlefield. However, the combined forces were slowly gaining the upper hand on Trayus's own, which forced him to deploy his ground forces early, risking losing a significant percentage of them before they even reached Ossus. Balance of Power Darth Trayus, at this point, was having to use all his cards and throw all his punches at the battle. The New Republic and Jedi Order were getting more organized, and he was losing more than he had bargained for. The entirety of his ground forces were being deployed in a measure of desperation. If he could win the battle on the surface, then even if he lost the battle in space it would still be considered a victory. The Shadow Fleet had packed the entirety of the Crimson Empire's older lines of war droids and vehicles, as well as the Morgukai Shadow Army, to engage the Jedi forces on Ossus's surface. They would meet with dozens of Jedi of varying skill levels, assisted by Antarian Rangers and other allies on the planet. Aftermath Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. They appear in alphabetical order. Jedi Order/New Republic *Cazzik Wyn *Faye Ward *Lok Tarkis *Makaera Tor *Tone Krellisk *Trec Thul *Tyrian Margreve *Zarran Thakrre Crimson Empire *Adar Ondi *Bane *Barak Olreb *Darth Trayus *Kakon *Kir Varrus *Roghehk *Savek Atrum *Soryn Zaimur *Xel Senn Sith Empire *Taelic Lankeneau Participating Threads *Battle of Ossus